


Fíli, son of Dis

by viii



Series: Dis Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dis is underrated, Durin Family, Durin Feels, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viii/pseuds/viii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is born and she doesn't know how to be a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fíli, son of Dis

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've had Dis on my mind and I find myself writing drabbles from her point of view. I was encouraged to post them so here we go. They will be posted in the order that I write them, so they won't be timeline friendly but it's all easy enough to make sense. And I know a drabble is technically 100 words but c'est la vie. More tags and characters will be added as I post.

I have become scared of life, she thinks as they pull the red, squalling baby out from between her thighs and lay it still dripping on her chest. Her hands instinctively rise to cradle the babe there. It is so delicate under her hand, so fragile. If she pushed, just a little too hard, she could end this life she just bore. 

Her finger brushes against the tiny, clenched fist and it flutters open to grasp on, sharp nails digging into her skin. She is responsible for this little life, caring and nurturing it, raising it to be strong and independent. She is now somebody’s mother. 

A mother.

How has enough time passed that she has become a mother? She doesn't know how to be a mother. Her own passed before Dis could even remember her, and Thrain was no shining example. Except now he's gone, like the rest of her kin, and she's alone with Thorin who is just as clueless as she is when it comes to dwarflings. 

"Beautiful," someone murmurs and Dis looks down at the wailing infant with renewed interest. 

Not beautiful, not in the slightest but the head is pale, indicating fair hair, and so there is potential. This is a child of Durin - there is always potential there. 

"What is it?" She asks, although by her beard she knows she has a son. Whether it's the likelihood or a mother’s instinct, she doesn't know but she will not question it. Not now, not when everything is still so new and fresh. 

"A hearty son," her husband, the dwarf she married to please Thrain and grew to love, says jubilantly. His first child as well, although he desired this outcome more than she ever did. "A fine lad, Dis."

"Fíli," she says, for she knows in the deepest part of her heart that she is Dis, mother to Fíli. "His name is Fíli. Where is Thorin?"

"I am here." He is pushing his way to the side of her bed and his eyes are rimmed red. It appears everyone is more prepared for life than she is. "A fine heir for our people, Dis."

She frowns at that, for the life of a prince is not one she would readily bestow on her son. She has seen the outcome of being heir to their lost people. 

"It is still early days," she says, tightening her arms around the wee babe that roots anxiously for her breast. She directs him with ease and then marvels at her own ability - she is sustaining life. "You may sire a child yet, Thorin. There is little need to be hasty."

"Nay, I shall not ever wed," Thorin says vehemently and damn it if she doesn't believe him. "Fíli is my heir."

"Prince Fíli!" Her husband Vili exclaims too readily, too eagerly, and her love for him begins to grow a bit cold. “Long live Prince Fíli!”

The rest of the dwarves around the room pick up the cry until it is spilling out of the room and out of their little home - spilling out into the streets of Ered Luin and all their people know that an heir has been born. 

Not Prince Fíli, she thinks to herself as she drapes a blanket round the babe to warm him as he suckles at her breast, eyes still closed so she cannot see their colour. Not Prince Fíli, at least not yet. 

He is Fíli, son of Dis, she thinks, and he is mine.


End file.
